


Enjoy the silence

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda tries to relax, someone has other plans...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JasFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/gifts).

> Just a short and quick smut fic to celebrate jas quit smoking. Congrats gurl!!! This one is for you, hope you enjoy my little attempt to celebrate the milestone.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger, I don't make $.

Of all the things Miranda Priestly likes, the one she likes the most is silence.

Her job is chaotic, she loves it but the dragon lady sometimes finds herself wanting everything to stop.

She enjoys having a nice quiet night for herself, after reviewing the book and finishing with work she likes to tuck herself in bed with a cup of coffee or a glass of fine booze if she feels like it.

Today was one of those nights, her twins were on summer camp so she had the house all to herself, spending time with her daughters was great and Miranda loves it more than anything else but she appreciate the peace and quiet these school activities brought every once in a while.

Putting on her robe Miranda gets out of her en suite bathroom after going through her night routine, the fashion queen gets ready to lay on the bed, maybe read a couple of chapters from that novel she has on her bookshelf waiting. 

Looking for her reading glasses Miranda remembers she left them on her studio, a flight of stairs down. The editor grunts, she searches in one of the drawers for another pair without success. Does she really has all her Chanel glasses in her studio? unacceptable Miranda thought, she will ask the housekeeper to fix this tomorrow morning. Resigned, the fashion queen was ready to just go in bed when she heard a noise, it seems like someone broke into the house, Miranda was about to run for the phone to call the police but the footsteps were just outside her bedroom, looking how the door was opening and the stranger making his way in or better said HER way into the dragon lady's room. 

The mysterious woman is now fully inside the room and Miranda looks at her face, taking in a relieved breath, Miranda spoke "For God's sake Andrea you almost give me a cardiac arrest, what's going on? why are you here so late at night?" The dragon lady said holding a hand to her chest, the color returned to her face. "Hush" the young woman says coming closer to the fashion goddess.

Andy's big brown eyes set on the porcelain white skin of Miranda's face and on her lips, pulling the editor closer to her the brunette lift with two fingers the fashion queen's chin, she quirked an eyebrow and a smile drew on the young woman's face. "Tonight is about quietness and you don't get to talk unless is to scream my name" Andrea sentenced.

"Andrea, seriously are you drunk?" The silver haired woman asked, then she continued still incredulous to this girl's guts "you delivered the book and the dry cleaning hours ago, why are you still here and saying such things?" Miranda placed both hands on her hips, the young woman denied all Miranda's suppositions and Andy walked to the fashion queen to take her in her arms, a desperate kiss was all it took to ignite the fire of the Dragon.

  
  
  


~•~

  
  


Face down and with her hands cuffed to the headboard Miranda was battling with the urgency to moan, scream and vocalize everything she was feeling right now. Andy was fucking her, three fingers were drilling her pussy and the fashion goddess felt each thrust in her velvety walls, toes curling and muffling her cries in the pillow Miranda didn't know in what planet she was in, "taking it so good Miranda, yeah" the brunette was a bit out breath too, she had an iron grip on one of Miranda's buttock to use it a leverage to keep pounding her pussy, it definitely will leave a mark there.

Kissing and licking the small of Miranda's back the brunette slow down a notch her frantic pace to keep the editor reeling, Andrea wanted to prolong this a little longer, feather kisses showering the dragon lady's back as far as Andy could reach in this position. Miranda writhed and a word escaped from her mouth, the brunette didn't get what the silver haired woman said 'cause it came out as whine or a sob but perhaps she said  _ 'please',  _ the young woman could only guess. "You like how I'm fuckin' you Miranda?" Andrea twisted her fingers when she pronounced the dragon lady's name, Miranda let out a sharp cry, she couldn't help it, it hit a good spot inside her. A lopsided grin draws on Andy's face due to the editor's response, she kept the motion trying not to vary the rhythm this time, the fashion goddess fought against the restraining on her wrists, it was a delightful torment.

"Want me to take the cuffs off you?" Andy said running her free hand in the back of the silver haired beauty's thighs, Miranda nodded and Andrea said "okay, just hold a little bit more, you are doing it great gorgeous" moving her fingers in and out of the dragon lady's soaked and warm cunt, Andy worked the editor for a moment before she could reach for the key that was beside them on the bed. Taking her fingers out of Miranda's wet center the editor sighed an whimpered at the lost, Andy stretched out to unlock the handcuffs, she did it fast and Miranda feeling the release she quickly took the metal out her wrists, they were red around where the handcuffs locked and Andrea kissed them to soothe the skin.

"You better finish what you started, Andrea" the dragon lady turning on the bed to lay flat on her back said and Andy looked at her saying "of fucking course" she licked her mouth and kissed Miranda, those sweet lips of the editor had such a yummy flavor, Andy thought. A broad lick on her pussy made Miranda moan loud, "Oh Andrea... Andrea" the fashion queen let the brunette's name vibrate in her mouth and throat while Andy was playing with her tongue, "yes, moan my name" the brunette said, then she dives back and licks around Miranda's entrance, Andy close her plump lips on the editor's clit and sucks lightly, Miranda punches the bed and lifts her hips "there, yes... Andre...ahh…" Miranda takes one of her arms to rest on her eyes, she is not going to be able to take more, her whole body is warm and buzzing and waiting for the release. 

The brunette holds Miranda's hips down, she sucks harder on Miranda's clit, a strangled moan leaves the fashion queen's mouth and everything bursts into a white light, Andy's chin moist with the fluid of Miranda's orgasm, licking gently she takes her mouth slowly out of Miranda's pussy and inserts two fingers to let the dragon lady clench around.

Minutes later, Miranda was still panting, Andy was laying on her side looking at her wife. "I love when we pretend I still work for you" the brunette kissed Miranda, then she continues "And it was so funny how you reacted to me breaking in to the house, I mean seriously" Andy wanted to laugh but she didn't, she just entwined one of her hands with one of Miranda's "But it was so hot, maybe next time I can pretend to break in from the window or something" this time Andrea chuckled and Miranda snorted.

"Whatever floats your boat, honey" Miranda sighed and caressed Andy's shoulder, the editor looks at the brunette and says "but I'm not paying for your hospital bill if you break a leg" Andy gets on top of Miranda and starts nogging her, "oh, you wouldn't dare Priestly!" their laughing mixes with kisses, scratches and moans once again.

Miranda enjoys the silence but she is absolutely sure she loves the noise Andrea had brought into her life.

  
  
  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
